


Confronting Mari

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confrontations, F/F, Fluff, Stolen Kiss, occasional italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Chika and Yo face down Mari. And some one else is watching from the side-lines
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 11





	Confronting Mari

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows [Ship ahoy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138718).
> 
> I got a question wondering about Chika and Yo facing down Mari... so here it is.

_Took them long enough_ , she thought as she heard the knocks on her door.

On the other side stood the two underclassmen she’d been expecting. She hadn’t summoned them, but instead she had gotten a text saying that they were on their way. They wouldn’t open the door without her say-so. They might be eager, but they had manners.  
She waited until the knocking became more of a thump on the door and a voice penetraded they heavy wood.

“Mari-chan, we need to talk to you. Please let us in?”

_Better give the bellas what they want._

“Come in.” O’Hara Mari said from behind her desk in the director’s office.

Watanabe Yō and Tamaki Chika walked into the office, closing the door behind them. Mari saw a sliver of red outside before the door closed.

_Good, she’s here too._

“What can I do for you ladies?” she asked, looking absent-mindedly at the pair.  
“You know, don’t you?” Chika said, leaning forward.

Mari eyes were like a deer’s in headlights.

“Why my dear donnas, what are you talking about?” she stood up and walked gracefully to the other side of her desk facing them.  
“Mari-chan…” Yō intoned.  
“What is it that I am supposed to know then?” Mari said, blinking her eyes at them.  
“That… you know…” Chika began.  
“…that.” Yō finished the sentence.

Mari looked from one face to the other.

“Nope. No idea.” She smirked, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Yō looked helplessly around trying to find a place to start. Ahh right…

“It wasn’t a small boat; it was a cruise ship.”  
“ _Small_ cruise ship.”  
“It… It... they put us in their best room.”  
“Duuh. Of course. I asked them for it.”  
“And they told you... you know the ship well.” Chika tried to help.  
“Well, it’s part of the O’Hara fleet and so I must know about and of it, si?.”  
“So…” Yō tried not to sound too disappointed, “Why did you send us? You know the ship already.”  
“You know, now that I think of it, I probably do know it very well.” Mari teased.  
“Then why?” Chika asked.

Mari took a step towards them, they subconsciously leaned back.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Mari asked.  
“Ehh… yes… but what…” Yō answered.  
“Good.” Mari took a step back.  
“Yes… _No!_ Mari-chan???”

Mari took out her phone and tapped its screen a few times.

“Ahh.. _Ecco lo!_ ” she held out her phone to the pair.

It displayed a picture from the small live they’d put on for Clara, the captains young daughter, in which Yō was giving Chika a small peck on the cheek. Yō tried to grab the phone. Mari pulled it away.

“How did you get that… it’s not what… delete it… Mari~~~~”  
“Such closeness…such _romance_.”  
“There is nothing…” Yō protested.  
“Then you won’t mind if I do this…” Mari took Chika’s hand, spun her around and pushed her gently towards the wall of the office. Totally caught unprepared, Chicka followed along, like she was dancing, then, when the wall stopped her motion she winced as Mari’s hand slammed into the wall next to her head. Yō looked on in horror as Mari put her hand under Chika’s chin, lifting it upward.  
“And this…” Mari said looking at Yō, winking, slowly leaning in towards Chika’s face

_She’s going to… I… I can’t let that happen!_

Yō stepped between Mari and Chika and pushed the senior away.

“Don’t touch her like that, she’s… she’s… she’s my girlfriend… and you know… you’ve known it all this time, and you sent us there so… so we could have some time alone together… didn’t you?”

Mari backed away in clearly faked shock!

“ _Cosa?_ You are? Isn’t that wonderful news. So _honest_! My heart can’t take this. _Romantico bene_!” She said, driving the fake shock to an extreme, clutching her hands to her heart.

Yō hurried to Chika and took her hands, looking worried.

“You ok, Chika-chan? She didn’t… I mean…”  
“It’s fine, Yō-chan. I don’t think she would have. Right, Mari-chan?”  
“Hehe, who knows?” Mari grinned.

Chika and Yō exchanged looks, nodded and bowed.

“Thank you very much.”  
“But ladies, it was _lavorare_.”

They raised their heads again.

“We have to get back. See ya later Mari-chan!” said Chika as they left.

Mari waited until she was certain that Yō and Chika had gone, then she opened the door and said:

“Hiding out there might be very _mystico_ but I think it looks a bit too suspicious, ne Riko-chan?”

The red head gave a squeak and quickly stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

“They could have heard.”  
“They had already gone back. They are good students.”  
“What does that make me then?”  
“The director’s helper in matters the student body can’t handle.”  
“You mean Dia-san.” Riko said stand-offish.  
“ _Si_.” Mari grinned.

Riko sighed. Mari was… well… Mari.

“And relax.” Mari added, “They don’t suspect you at all, so chill out.”

Mari approached Riko and ran her index finger across the second-years jawline. Riko trembled. Mari finger stopped at Riko’s chin as she brought her face close to the trembling Riko. Mari’s breath touched Riko’s lips. Riko pinched her eyes shut. But nothing happened. Mari’s breath lingered, then was gone. Riko waited, the slowly opened her eyes.  
Mari was a step away from her, grinning.

“What did you think would happen _bella_? A kiss?”

Riko whined and felt her cheeks go red, she had expected or hoped that… but now she was left without anything, but the longing. She stomped her foot on the floor to Mari’s surprise and took a determined stride towards the senior and pressed her lips against Mari’s. Mari didn’t resist.

As their lips parted Mari said with her signature grin:  
"So bold. _Excellente_!"

Riko, realizing what she had done, let out a stifled scream and ran out of the office.

Mari licked her lips.

_Deliziosa!_


End file.
